


О вкусном и полезном

by 24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, WTF Gungrave 2017 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2017 || Тексты R-NC-21 [6]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Cannibalism, Force-Feeding, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Gungrave%202017
Summary: у Ли и Боба нашлись деньги на хороший обед
Series: 2017 || Тексты R-NC-21 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685710





	О вкусном и полезном

"Мексиканская роза", не то погребок, не то семейный ресторанчик, — заведение для своих. Но не в смысле этнической принадлежности завсегдатаев. Точно так же "для своих" — фешенебельный "Кристалл" с местами только под заказ и окупающийся за счет закрытых вечеринок. Дело не в размере, расположении, размерах чаевых или пятнах на скатертях, которые в "Розе" малозаметны из-за "романтической" полутьмы.  
Дело во времени. Которое пройдет от прихода случайного посетителя — не-своего, но действительно случайного — до его бегства. Где-то между первым стаканом воды со льдом, но до прихода официанта — начинает ерзать на стуле, смотреть на часы, бегать глазами, не решаясь обернуться, а уходит как-то деревянно, с прямой спиной и засунутыми в карманы руками.  
Чтобы не было видно, как дрожат.  
Женщины обычно высиживают дольше — иногда даже до подачи заказа. В "Мексиканскую розу" чаще заходят такие, которым привычно это ощущение, от которого очень быстро сбежит мужчина.  
"Ну, если, конечно, он не ищет общества мужчин", — Ли сейчас предпочел бы женщину, но чем дольше он смотрит на сегодняшнего соседа по столику, тем менее он склонен проявлять то, что Боб добродушно дразнит "гурманством".  
Под сорок, костюм дешевый, но чистый, равно как и обувь. Аккуратный человек в поисках не слишком рискованных приключений, похож на банковского клерка, или муниципального служащего, кто-то, кто постоянно считает чужие деньги:  
— Нужно же иногда расслабляться. Вы сказали, что вы... — закидывает пробный крючок Ли, но вернувшийся Боб, как всегда, слышит все, что надо, и тут же начинает махать руками:  
— Нет-нет, не надо. Сам говоришь, что мы пришли отдыхать, и сам же заводишь разговоры о работе.  
Чуть понижает голос:  
— Прошу прощения, мой друг всегда за меня беспокоится, сами понимаете... Я заказал кое-чего перекусить, но основное блюдо выбирайте вы.  
— Будьте нашим гостем, я плачу, — спешит загладить неловкость Ли.  
"Клерк" кивает и явственно расслабляется, как будто в книге у него сошлись дебет с кредитом. Ли, высокий китаец-полукровка, и мелкий, похожий на белую мышь Боб — хоть и странная пара, но вполне укладываются в графу "подсутенерю тебе своего мальчика".  
Недаром же у двери "Розы" стоит зазывала и, как неловкое устройство, повторяет: "Заходите, заходите, очень вам рады, заходите, счастливые часы, будьте нашим гостем". После очередного "заходите" распахивается дверь и впускает какого-то гуляку в летнем белом костюме и при довольно милой девице, виснущей у него на локте. Кивают бармену — и тут же исчезают из вида. Хотя непохоже, что тут есть место для "приватных кабинетов". Скорее, парочка удалилась прямиком в туалет.  
"Я плачу" действует магически, как по накатанной: обязательно виски и к нему стейк. Почему-то считается, что в виски труднее что-нибудь подмешать. Да и цена мяса сразу повышает доверие гостя — хотя отпивает он немного, ровно столько же, сколько и Боб:  
— За знакомство, мистер...  
— Джордж, можно Джордж, — на его визитках точно другое имя, но вот виски здесь действительно что надо, и "Джордж" задирает брови, оглядывая оцарапанный стакан уважительно, и Боб причмокивает:  
— Да вы не стесняйтесь, я тут потому-то больше двух стаканов не выпиваю, когда сам — так спиться недолго.  
— Да, верно, ненавижу пить в одиночку, — тот, кто полагает себя клиентом, принимает это на свой счет, а Ли чуть заметно обозначает кивок: да, он оценил приглашение и останется посмотреть.  
То, как Уильям Паундмакс, не доросший до полного своего имени, ест — занятное зрелище. Именно ест, хотя многие на его месте предпочли бы выпивку. Но Боб поднимает стакан одновременно с Джорджем всего один раз, одного тоста достаточно.  
А затем приносят мясо. Боб до сих пор по старой привычке иногда перебивается едой из коробок, "ходячей едой", но в последнее время дела пошли в гору, и можно позволить себе что-то, требующее ножа и вилки.  
И еще со столовыми приборами получается как-то тоньше, изящнее. Ли отлично видно, как сидящие друг напротив друга Боб и Джордж — клички, ненастоящие имена, названия на этот вечер — не глядя друг на друга, но синхронно отрезают по куску.  
— Конечно, но расслабляться надо, ведь такая у вас трудная работа.  
— Да, хитрое дело эти двойные списки, — и тут Джордж прекращает жевать, пытаясь распробовать не то еду, не то вкус собственных слов.  
— Вкусно же.  
— Да-да, — ответ даже слишком энергичен. — Хороший кусок, жирный.  
— А с кровью ты не любишь.  
Сглатывает кусок с трудом, видно, как прыгнул кадык над уже чуть ослабленным узлом галстука. Теперь Ли понятно, почему не выпивка. Алкоголь затуманивает, смазывает в неясную кашу из улыбок, болтовни, заплетающихся ног и языка. Надежно, но рюмка за рюмкой за рюмкой — и момент между смутной тревогой и тихой паникой, между "все идет отлично, ничего, что болтанул лишнего, никто не заметит" и "если очень повезет, я уйду отсюда живым, только бы мне остановиться" абсолютно не виден.  
— Я только слышал, я ничего не знаю об этой истории.  
— Тогда скажи мне то, что знаешь. А вот и наш пирог!  
Пирог с мясом и овощами — как заменитель уличной шаурмы. За ним следуют крем-суп и утка по-пекински.  
И все это время, прерываясь лишь на то, чтобы проглотить кусок, человек, назвавшийся Джорджем, говорит. Что совершенно непричастен к той истории ограбления инкассаторов. Что его предшественник, видимо, был просто дурак и решил поизображать героя. Оставить жену вдовой, а детей сиротами. У самого-то него, Эндрю Брегссона, только любовница. Да, она расспрашивала об этом случае. А еще раньше...  
— Помедленнее, тише, не то подавишься. Запей.  
По подбородку течет слюна и мясной сок. На лацкане пиджака пятно от подливы. Человек Эндрю Брегссон отдувается, потеет, он давно уже красен лицом и тянется расстегнуть еще одну пуговицу на рубашке, но свободной рукой продолжает отщипывать по куску и есть.  
— Говоришь, ее зовут Энни? У нее есть брат? Ну и что, она, скажешь, любит совмещать приятное и работу?  
Сам Боб поразительно хорошо умеет их совмещать — румяный, радостный и как будто прибавивший в размере, он прихлопает в ладоши:  
— Какие же вы молодцы! Ты говори-говори, что ты там ей еще сказал? Что не любишь своего начальника? И смотри, как все славно получилось!  
— Да, да, я не винов... нет, — икота переходит в лающие рыдания. Боб выплывает из-за стола и Эндрю тут же, не в силах уже встать, тянет к нему руки, как утопающий, или, скорее, задыхающийся. Не то слёзы, не то рвотные позывы. Испачканная рубашка туго обтянула вздувшийся живот.  
— Да. Ты ни в чем не виноват, — глаза Боба блестят сыто. Ли, который за все два часа так и не притронулся к своему стакану, допивает растаявшее и согревшееся, совершенно не чувствуя вкуса. Тянет выпить еще. То же чувствует и Эндрю, раскаявшийся грешник, просит:  
— А можно мне?..  
Боб, выглядывая из-за его плеча, качает головой. Ли принимает и это приглашение:  
— Да-да, только пойдем на свежий воздух, проветримся.  
И всего-то берет за запястье, но отяжелевший от еды, размякший в расползшийся мешок Бреггсон рывком оказывается на ногах, и тащится, как приклеенный. И разом замолкает.  
Если бы кому-то было интересно заглянуть в его заплаканное лицо, то он увидел бы выражение чистого, беспримесного ужаса. Но Ли тащит рывком, не оборачиваясь.  
Боб машет рукой им вслед. Выдыхает и довольно подкатывается к бару, где Гарри уже заказывает не первую порцию. Его подружка сидит рядом — притихшая, то и дело тянет руку к закутанной шарфом, несмотря на жару, шее.  
Макдауэлл косится уважительно:  
— Где ты откопал такое сокровище?  
— Ну, есть места, — разводит руками без малейшего самодовольства Паундмакс. — Вроде снаружи ничего-ничего, но зато какая печень. И теперь мы знаем, кто сделал отделение на прошлой неделе. Что дальше?  
— Понаблюдаем, подождем. Им захочется еще — вот тогда-то и будем брать. Когда всплывут. И насчет печени ты серьезно?  
— Опять шутишь, да? Ну ты же знаешь, что он не ест...  
— Да-да, кишки и все дела. Дрянь. Но печень?  
— Видимо, что-то вроде семейного этикета. Не уверен, что Ли теперь обязан соблюдать. Могу его спросить.  
— Нет-нет, не надо. Я и про вашу-то "суть еды" не до конца понял.  
— Всё просто же: врут, крадут — из воздуха делают. А потому сути в украденном, как и в обмане — нет, и счастье, и сытость они могут принести только нам... — увлекается Паундмакс. Неясно, что он любит больше: поесть или узнавать что-нибудь полезное, так как обычно делает он это одновременно.  
На красном галстуке Гарри, засыхая, проявляется совсем небольшое багровое пятнышко.

***

Где-то не очень далеко, по шоссе вниз и к берегу — камыши примяты кругом. Ли улегся, прижав тело боком и одним копытом, чтобы удобнее было обдирать. Надо же. Совершенно другой вкус — когда еда не боялась слишком долго и не бегала перед смертью слишком быстро. Это все старший брат и его плохие, перенятые скорее от людей, привычки и странные идеи. Загонять еду по мелководью и раздирать на куски — это началось у него уже после войны. Человеческой войны, которая никаким боком не касалась ни кабил-ушти, ни даже вырождающихся кэлпи — у них озеро давно превратилось в ядовитейший отстойник, и теперь они пробавляются, приклеивая к себе кошельки из чужих карманов. Редко кто решится сесть попутчиком в машину и, проявив часть силы, заставить водителя вывернуть руль над обрывом в море.  
В мегаполисе лошади место на ипподроме, а показавшейся в своем полном виде ичх-ушкье — от четырех до семи небольших рогов, зубы, клейкая шкура — место в аду.  
Или люди, или мы — так считает брат.  
Мы можем отвоевать место в человеческом мире, образовать область своих правил и законов — так построен Милленион.  
Макдауэлл прагматично полагает, что люди — это вкусно. И что свой кусок получит каждый, кто умеет кусок урвать. Будь то ненасытный дух погребов, водяная лошадь или заурядный упырь. Именно эту идею Ли чем дальше тем больше склонен считать самой аппетитной.


End file.
